This invention relates to a printer using a multi-colored ink ribbon having a plurality of different color zones arranged in rows in the width direction and, more particularly, to a ribbon-position switching device for switching the position of the multi-colored ink ribbon relative to a printing head of the printer.
The printer of the type described above comprises a carriage carrying a printing head mounted thereon and reciprocally movable in directions parallel to a platen, a cartridge holder for removably holding a cartridge accommodating a multi-colored ink ribbon and rockably mounted on the carriage so that the multi-colored ink ribbon can be moved in the width direction relative to the printing head, and a ribbon-position switching device for driving the cartridge holder to bring a desired one of a plurality of different color zones in the multi-colored ink ribbon to a position corresponding to the end of the printing head for using the desired color zone in the ink ribbon. In the prior art ribbon-position switching device, however, the cartridge holder is moved stepwise at a fixed pitch. When a multi-colored ink ribbon having a different number of color zones from the predetermined number is used with the printer, therefore, there will occur a situation where a desired color zone cannot be set in a proper position corresponding to the end of the printing head. In such a case, a mixing of colors results.
Furthermore, in the prior art printer of the type described above, comparatively high precision is necessary for the cartridge and ribbon-position switching device components and also for components related to the support of the cartridge and to the use of the multi-colored ink ribbon such as the cartridge holder and printing head. Otherwise, a mixing of colors is liable to result at the time of the printing. Further, components having a comparatively high precision tend to reduce the precision thereof after the components are used for a relatively long time. In order to prevent reduced precision, frequent checks and adjustments are necessary.